Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire
Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire, also known as the New Empire, was a mass resurrection of the long-destroyed Sith Empire formed after the current Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Krayt, staged a successful coup against the current Emperor Ronan Fel and took control over his Fel Empire. While Darth Krayt and his One Sith ruled over the Empire with absolute power, their military was commanded by the Moff Council, which had once been members of the Fel Empire persuaded to join the One Sith through the promise of power. Formation The Sith Take Power After years of waging war against the Galactic Alliance with the aid of the Darth Krayt, the Fel Empire was able to, after decades of exile, re-establish Imperial rule across the galaxy. With the remaining forces of the Alliance on the run, the current Emperor Ronan Fell predicted that Krayt and his One Sith would betray him and attempt to usurp his power. In an attempt to stop this, Fel employed a body double to distract Krayt long enough so that he and his Imperial Knights could flee the Imperial capital on Coruscant and preserve whatever forces of the Fel Empire that remained loyal to the throne. Unfortunately, Krayt and his followers in the One Sith moved quicker than anticipated, managing to cut down a majority of the Emperor's protectors and make their way to the throne room, where he killed Fel's body double and wasted no time to declare himself Emperor. Then, Krayt used both his Sith followers and the Moffs that had sworn allegiance to his power to hunt down the rogue Emperor and destroy any members of the Imperial Army that may attempt to support him. Now with a majority of the Empire's assets at his personal disposal, Krayt began to quickly reshape the Fel Empire into his own image, twisting its very image into one of his Sith perversion. For the first time in almost nine years, a Dark Lord of the Sith had gained absolute power on a galactic scale. Rise of Civil War Although Darth Krayt had managed to gain the complete loyalty of the Council of Moffs and the thousands of stormtroopers under their control, there were some amongst his new Sith regime that dared to remain loyal to the former Emperor. At first, these rogue Imperial units were few in their ranks, but what started as outcries of justice for Ronan Fel soon transformed into full-out civil war, as Imperial Officers began using the Stormtrooper divisions under their command to fight against the One Sith. Eventually, these skirmishes within the ranks of the Empire would prove to become a formidable threat to Krayt's power, as several Imperial forces loyal to Ronan Fel gathered on the planet Bastion, intent on amassing an army to restore the true Emperor to power. Soon, more and more members of Krayt's Empire flocked to Bastion, and even the formidable fighting force of the 501st Legion would swear their allegiance to Fel alone. Upon realizing how much of his Empire remained loyal to him, Ronan Fel and his Imperial Knights came out of hiding and took control of Bastion in 137 BBY, a full seven years after Krayt's initial rise to power, and declared that an outcry of resistance against the One Sith needed to be formed so that they could restore the Fel Empire to its former glory. After delivering an aspiring speech to his Imperial subjects, Fel began amassing what forces remained loyal to him, knowing that Krayt would soon retaliate with everything in his power. Over the next few months, Fel's forces would grow larger, and Krayt realized that the former Emperor would soon have enough power to rival his own. As a result of this series of defections and unification across both spectrums of the Empire, divisions of Stormtroopers that once served alongside each other were now forced to kill one another to ensure the security of their respected commanding officers. One of the worst examples of this was in 137 ABY on the planet Borsak, in which the 908th Division, loyal to Fel, fought against the 407th Division, which was loyal to Krayt. Re-emergence of the Alliance Around this same time, the surviving forces of the Galactic Alliance had managed to reorganize their military strength, posing a minor threat to the integrity of Krayt's Empire. However, this minor threat soon proved itself to be a major irritant to the One Sith, as Alliance forces managed to strike into the heart of Krayt's Empire, even managing to steal a newly constructed Imperious-class Star Destroyer while it was docked into Sith shipyards over the planet Mon Calamari. It was in this moment that Darth Krayt realized that his Empire had the potential to entirely collapse if either one of its main rivals were to persist any longer. The only thing that Krayt truely feared regarding the Alliance's reemergence was that it may attempt to form somewhat of a mutual treaty with the rogue Imperials under Fel's control at Bastion. In an attempt to weaken the Galactic Alliance, Krayt managed to order his forces to infiltrate the stolen Imperious and plant a series of explosives across its interior in an attempt to destroy it before the Alliance could have a chance to use it against him. Unfortunately for Krayt, this act would result in his worst fears becoming realized as Ronan Fel dispatched a team of Imperial Knights to aid the Galactic Alliance in disabling the explosives. Once this was accomplished, the Knights informed the surviving members of the Galactic Alliance's leadership that the Emperor would be willing to form a truce between their forces to destroy Darth Krayt, an olive branch the Alliance was more than willing to accept. The Second Imperial Civil War With this new Alliance in tow, Darth Krayt assembled every asset at his personal disposal and began to prepare for an all-out galactic conflict. However, while fighting against the newly formed Galactic Triumverent between the forces of the Alliance and Emperor Ronan Fel, Krayt would be killed by a Jedi Knight named Celeste Morne on Had Abbadon. With his death, both the One Sith and his Empire became disarrayed, just as their enemies prepared to bombard their territory. Darth Wyyrlok's Reign As the war dragged on, Darth Krayt's second-in-command Darth Wyyrlock the III managed to seize control of both his master's Empire and the One Sith, assuming the title of Emperor for himself. To ensure that members of the Empire or other Sith wouldn't attempt to overthrow him, Wyyrlok appointed a Grand Admiral named Morlish Veed as the Regent of the Empire, ensuring that he would undertake any official Imperial business whilst he secretly ruled from the shadows. As the secret overlord of the Empire, Wyyrlok acted quickly to begin enlisting new recruits into the Stormtrooper Corps, ordering Moff Konrad Rus to begin producing Sith propaganda across the galaxy, extending an offer to any type of being in the entire universe to join the Corps. Under Darth Wyyrlok and Moff Konrad Rus' control, the Empire began to expand its numbers through these means of mass recruitment, and soon, Wyyrlok managed to rebuild the Stormtrooper Corps to its former glory before the outbreak of war. Operation: Thunderstroke In 137 BBY, Moff Rus received information from Sith spies that the rogue Emperor and his forces were planning on meeting with an envoy of Jedi located on the planet Agamar. In response to this, Moff Rus organized the First Sith-Imperial Strikeforce and prepared to launch an attack on Agamar during the meeting, codenamed Operation: Thunderstroke. With the aid of the Chiss diplomat Fehlaaur'aitel'loro, Moff Rus began his invasion of Agamar and managed to catch their enemies off guard. However, as the attack commenced, an Imperial agent was able to contact the Emperor and warn his delegation of the impending Sith assault, allowing both Fel and the Jedi to flee the planet. Despite this, Moff Rus refused to leave the battle empty-handed and managed to capture the Emperor's daughter, Princess Marasiah Fel. With the victory at Agamar, Darth Wyyrlok decided that now was the time to combine a cleansing of Imperial territories. Believing that by accomplishing such a task, the galaxy would submit to Sith control much faster, Darth Wyyrlok orders the massacre for millions of innocent beings on notoriously rebellious planets such as Da Soocha, Dac, and several others. Under the codename, Final Protocol, the Empire was able to execute such an order by using highly experimental poisons created by Sith scientist, Vul Isen, and deploying it onto unexpecting worlds. Despite the efforts of both the Fel Empire and Galactic Alliance to stop The Final Protocol, Wyyrlok managed to commit genocide on countless worlds across the galaxy, effectively completing his task. Darth Krayt's Return Although he faced mass resistance from Fel and the Alliance alike, Wyyrlok prepared to use the Empire's resources to continue with The Final Protocol on several other planets. Though before he could complete such a goal, Darth Wyyrlok found his position as ruler over the One Sith and Empire was challenged by his former master, Darth Krayt himself. Resurrected through Sith alchemy, and now free to operate outside of his cybernetic armor, Krayt quickly arrived at the Imperial capital on Coruscant and challenged his usurping apprentice to a duel. Wyyrlok, blinded by his pride, accepted the duel only to be struck down by his former master, who reclaimed the Imperial Throne and the title of Dark Lord of the Sith for himself yet again. Now, the Empire was under Darth Krayt's command once again. With his apprentice destroyed by his hands, Darth Krayt focused the Empire's attention back on attacking the Fel Loyalists, Alliance, and Jedi directly. In an attempt to prepare his Imperial forces for such an act of war, Krayt began ordered the production of new vehicles and equipment that he could utilize to gain an upper hand against all of the Empire's enemies. One of these new projects started by the Dark Lord was the creation of an entirely new breed of the standard Imperial soldier in the form of cybernetically advanced force-sensitive beings that had been brainwashed and programmed to serve with absolute loyalty to Krayt alone. Following Krayt's return to power, the Moff Council that had served the One Sith since its creation, began to decline in power, not just because of the Dark Lord, but also as a result of series of defections. Starting with Moff Nyna Calixte, who had defected to Ronan Fel as a spy prior to her official resignation, then shortly followed by Moff Rulf Yage, who decided to leave the Empire after his daughter became disgusted with the Dark Lord's tactics for galactic domination. The Empire's Downfall The Battle of Coruscant The unexpected rebirth of Darth Krayt and his quick ability to re-work the Sith-Imperial war machine managed to take the galaxy by storm, as the Dark Lord's new Sith Troopers began to lay waste to all those who dared to fight against the One Sith. In this time of chaos, death, and destruction, Ronan Fel finally managed to form an official treaty of alliance between his loyalists, the Jedi, and the Galactic Alliance, hoping to use their combined strength to launch a full-on invasion of Coruscant itself. To the surprise of the galaxy, the Alliance and Jedi worked together with the Emperor and commenced their planned attack. Catching the Sith fleet by surprise, the alliance managed to quickly set up a strategic offensive above Coruscant, allowing them to deploy a small strike team of both Alliance and Imperial soldiers led by Cade Skywalker to the planet's surface. Fighting their way through the massive number of Stormtroopers and Sith protecting their Dark Lord, Skywalker's strike team managed to force their way into Krayt's Imperial Palace, ready to accomplish their goal of assassinating the Sith Lord and destroying his spirit once and for all. Arriving within Krayt's throne room, Cade Skywalker engaged the Dark Lord in one final duel between the forces of the Light and Dark sides of the Force, embracing his Jedi heritage, and cutting down Krayt without succumbing to the will of the Sith Lord. Knowing of Krayt's ability to cheat death itself, Skywalker prepared to use his mother's shuttle to send what remained of the Dark Lord of the Sith's body into the very sun of Coruscant, where it, along with Krayt's spirit, where finally killed. With Darth Krayt's death, control over the One Sith fell to Darth Nihil, who predicted that the enemies of the Sith had grown too strong and that if the Order were to survive, it would have to abandon Coruscant and go into hiding. Complying with their new master's commands, the Sith fleed the battle, leaving their soldiers to the mercy of the galaxy. Aftermath Although Krayt had perished during the fight, and his One Sith was fleeing the conflict, the battle ended somewhat bittersweet. As the fighting reigned on above Coruscant's atmosphere, Emperor Ronan Fel became corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force and was forcefully murdered by his own Imperial Knights as a means of ensuring that an agent of the Dark Side would never gain control of the galaxy again. With the Emperor's demise, control over his Empire came to his daughter, who decided to join forces with the Jedi and Alliance to form a new government, the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. Stormtrooper Units During the eight-year reign of Darth Krayt's empire, the Dark Lord managed to amass a large number of assets, either from the old Fel Empire or some of which he created himself. Regardless, the Sith-Imperial military as it came to be called was known as likely the most unique usage and creation of Stormtrooper units that had been seen across galactic history. Using this military force, the One Sith were able to conquer almost the entire galaxy after only a few short years of conflict between Fel's loyalists, the Alliance remnant, and the Jedi Order. Although this military wouldn't be able to stand strong after its enemies united together and their head of government was destroyed, it was still an impressive feat of power nonetheless. Imperial Stormtrooper Main Article: [[Stormtrooper|'Stormtrooper']] Following the success of Darth Krayt's coup against Emperor Ronan Fel, several Stormtroopers of the Fel Empire were forced into servitude to the One Sith out of loyalty to their superiors. Although a great deal of Stormtroopers was able to escape the One Sith and defect to their true Emperor, those that stayed became emotionless tools of Darth Krayt and his Sith minions. Prepared to carry out whatever operation their Sith higherups required of them, these soldiers would continue their service to Darth Krayt until his death during the Battle of Coruscant. With Krayt killed and the One Sith retreating into hiding, the Stormtroopers of the Sith-Imperial military were able to rejoin their fellow Imperials in the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. Imperial Seatrooper Main Article: [[Aquatic assault stormtrooper|'Aquatic assault stormtrooper']] Just as the standard Imperial Stormtrooper joined the ranks of Darth Krayt's Empire, so to did the several variations that these soldiers were specialized in, the most notable of these specialized units were the Imperial Seatrooper. Being especially necessary to Krayt's Empire during its conquest and genocide of the oceanic planet Dac, these Aquatic assault stormtroopers were able to overwhelm the native Quran and Mon Calamari forces on the planet but proved ineffective when dealing with members of the Imperial Knights outfitted with Seatrooper gear. During the reign of Krayt's Empire, at least one full squadron of specialized Seatroopers was organized in the form of Alpha Squadron. Sith Trooper Main Article: [[SIth Trooper|'SIth Trooper']] In an attempt to ensure total victory against his enemies, Darth Krayt began establishing a secret army of force-sensitive warriors, bound to his will and utterly consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Although Krayt wouldn't be able to complete this project following the One Sith's conquest over the Fel Empire, the Dark Lord of the Sith would eventually be able to complete this army of elite force adept warriors in 138 BBY. Upon unleashing these chaos embedded soldiers into his Empire's personal army, Krayt's Sith Troopers would wreak havoc on the remnant forces of the Fel Empire and Galactic Alliance. Sith Vehicles In the same fashion as the Stormtrooper Corps, a majority of the Fel Empire's military claimed loyalty of Darth Krayt and his One Sith after their takeover. With the military might of the Empire under Sith control, so to did the Sith gain power over the Imperial war machine. Though the Sith wouldn't use their military to produce a variety of new, powerful, vehicle units, they did utilize a majorty of the old Empire's technology against their enemies. All Terrain Armored Transport Main Article: [[All Terrain Armored Transport|'All Terrain Armored Transport']] One of the most impressive vehcles to be produced from the Imperial war machine, the All Terrain Armored Transport, or AT-AT, was heavaly utilized during the outbreak of the Second Imperial Civil War, through it saw litmited use by the One Sith. Sith-Imperial Walker Main Article: 'Sith-Imperial Walker'' One of, if not the only walker variant created during the One Sith's reign, the Sith-Imperial Walker was only utilized during the Battle of Taivas, in which the One Sith attacked and destroyed the hidden Jedi Temple on the planet. The walkers were seen to be fairly effective in combat, but were susecptable to heavy fire and mainly just acted as support vehicles for larger AT-AT walkers. '''Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport Main Article: 'Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport' This unique variant of the more powerful AT-AT was only ever used by the One Sith during their attempted conquest of the aquatic planet Dac. Though it was used sparingly the AT-AT swimmer, as it was nicknamed, was fairly useful in deploying large numbers of Seatroopers into battle and taking control over small sections of Dac's oceans. Category:Factions Category:One Sith